


even cold, still warm

by etherealm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealm/pseuds/etherealm
Summary: and suddenly, she knew why gray was warm, even if he was cold.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	even cold, still warm

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, thanks for stopping by! this work was previously published at ff.net and i decided to post it here as well, since it's been years since i last used ff.net and i wanted to start publishing my writing here, haha. so yeah, don't worry about me being someone who's stealing work or whatsoever - i'm the author, just different usernames :)  
> that being said, thank you for your interest and enjoy your reading!

She always had curiosity.

Why even if he was an Ice Mage, he was so warm? His magic element with didn't affect his body at all? Well, maybe not, because if it was like this, then Bisca would be made of bullets, Levy of words and she of… Spirits?

Doesn't matter. She didn't want to know about the others, she wanted to know about him. Back to the topic. Even if it was snowing, even with all that cold and even if he was without shirt, the Celestial Mage, sitting beside him, could feel the warmth coming from his body.

... Or maybe that was Natsu putting fire at an already roasted chicken?

No, definitively not, because when the black haired teen stood up he slightly touched her, and she was able to feel the electric surge that went through her body and the good sensation that filled up inside her at that moment.

"Hey, flame head! That smell is annoying me!" and it really was, as Lucy noted by his tone.

"And what you gonna do about it, snowman?!" Natsu smirked.

Great. Here we go again. The two mages were sharing out punches and kicks while they received many different looks — annoyance, amusement and and even deadly judgement, like the one coming from the Titania, who was snapping her fingers with a dark aura around her.

Lucy giggled. She wasn't going to deny; she loved that guild, and loved her teammates even more. Every one: Natsu, Erza, Happy and… Gray. There was again the Ice Mage in her mind, and together with him her curiosity came back.

"Tch, that bastard, always getting me in trouble with Erza…" he complained before sitting next to the blonde.

"Hey Gray... Why are you so hot?" Lucy asked all of sudden.

The boy looked at her with amusement, but in a certain way confused. That was when Lucy realized what she had said and the implications coming from it. Her face flushed pink and she started to stammer.

"T-that wasn't what I wanted to say! I m-mean, y-you're an Ice Mage, but your body—"

Lucy was cut off from her friend's chuckle. She froze at that moment. _Even his laugh is warm!_

"I understood what you meant. It's true that my magic it's about ice, but…" Gray leaned closer to her with a small smile, "I'm still human, right? And feelings warm up the heart of humans, and you know I have them. So, although my magic is cold, I'm warm."

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up a little, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was true, the Celestial Mage knew him pretty much. She knew that Gray was a man who seemed be cold — oh, the irony — but she knew that inside him had someone gentle who worried about his friends, and would make anything to protect them, even give his life, if it was necessary — she knew, Juvia had told her.

Suddenly, she realized it doesn't matter which magic was used: ice, fire, iron, speed, sound or any of the many more exisiting ones. The matter was the heart of the person, and what had inside it. It was why Gray was so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> jaklfhsdjflkfl. it takes place in the early days, when wendy wasn't introduced yet. i decided to come with an innocent view of their friendship when writing this one; it was fun! i made some minor changes if you compare it to the one posted at ff.net, but nothing major. anyway, thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated and i hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
